


The Passing: Swapped Places

by DarkNasa



Category: Left 4 Dead, Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: survivor swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkNasa/pseuds/DarkNasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if both survivor groups switched places? What would change? Probably nothing much. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Riverbank

**Author's Note:**

> I had to upload this twice thanks to AO3s formatting.  
> Anyway, this is my first fic on here and I hope it's good

The ride had seemed like it lasted ages. But they were finally out of Savannah and on their way to New Orleans. Their group was small, just four people. Zoey, Louis, Francis, and Bill had went through a burning hotel, ruined streets, and a run down mall. Francis was the one that came up with the idea of driving a race car out of the mall to escape. To be fair, it was a good idea considering it was the end of the world. Getting the gas cans proved to be difficult though, as spitters could set them on fire with their spit. And tanks appeared once every few minutes.

That’s when Zoey stopped spacing out as the car came to a sudden stop. There was a bridge in front of them, raised up and stopping them from going on. She heard Francis’s annoyed growling as he got out of the car.

“HEY! Anyone there?”

Luckily, a certain hick had heard them, going over to their side of the bridge and looking down at them.

“Well, hey there! Do you need help with somethin’?”

The biker stared up at him, “Can you lower the bridge?”

“Not like this I reckon. We just lost someone and the bridge’s generator is out of gas. The bridge is too high for us to get down to help. So if you can get across the river and get gas, we’ll be willin’ to cover you from up here.”

“Oh WONDERFUL, more god damn gas cans!”

Zoey got out of the car, along with Louis and Bill. She looked up at the hick, sighing a bit.

“What’s the fastest way across the river?”

“Well there is the under the river tour...man that reminds me of the time my buddy Keith got stuck down there. We were just messin’ around then Keith dropped into the sewers and got stuck down there! They had to shut down the entire god damn tour for about a week just to get him out of it! It was hilarious and I was literally laughin’ the entire damn time!”

“Alright, enough with the stories. We’re on our way. Hang out up there alright?”

“Alright miss!”

“My name is Zoey just so you know.”

“Well I’m Ellis! Nice to meet you Zoey!”

Zoey smiled at him, before turning to the rest of her group, “Alright you guys. It’s time to do this again. Grab your pistols and medkits.”

“What if we want to use a golf club? What then?”

“Then you can use the golf club Francis. I’m going with the pistols.”

Francis chuckled, picking up the golf club, “I’m going golfing.”

Louis and Bill had went with their pistols, everyone was trying to get ready while Francis had decided to run up ahead, knocking the heads off of infected with his golf club. Of course, going solo only gets you so far, until you need the others.

Francis walked into the store, its lights flickering a bit. The guns on the counter weren’t that good, but none the less, Francis picked up the pump shotgun, only now realizing that he was alone.

“God damn it you guys! Where are you?”

The laugh of a jockey could be heard, as well as pistol fire and Bill’s yells of “JOCKEY!” And then seconds later, Louis’ screams of terror as the Jockey started riding him towards where Francis was.That was the jockey’s first and last mistake as Francis shot it in the face with a shotgun, getting it off of Louis.

“You alright there?”

“Yeah. Yeah I’m fine. Thanks Francis.”

Bill and Zoey appeared, picking up their guns. Louis picked up the sub machine gun, while Francis searched the room for supplies like pills and pipe bombs.

Bill walked over through the door in the back, hearing roaring seconds before looking at the stairs, “Tank!”

Bill backed out of the hallway, shooting at the tank, going over near Zoey to try to get it off of himself while he threw a pipebomb to get rid of the normal infected. Francis was the first one the tank saw upon getting through the door and was the first one he punched across the room. Francis hit the back wall, taking a bit to try to get back up as the tank charged at him, unfazed from the gunfire from his teammates.

While the tank beat up Francis, Zoey tried everything she could to kill the monster before it killed Francis. Until it punched him out the window, stopping the biker from getting up by throwing a car over him.

“I need some help over here!”

The other survivors ran outside, trying to figure out a way to kill the tank. Louis ran back inside, returning with a gas can. He threw it near the tank, setting it on fire. Bill’s mumbling could barely be heard over the roar of the flames.

“If that burns Francis I swear to god…”

The tank died from the flames, but now there was fire between them and Francis. And the biker didn’t have much time left before he bled out. Zoey went back into the building, walked up to the second floor, and tried to jump down to Francis from a window on the second floor. She got over the fire, landing near him and helping him up right away.

“You do not understand how lucky you are that I managed to get to you in time. Now get up. I’ll bandage you up.”

Francis took her hand, letting her help him up. She got to using her medkit right away, trying to stop any and all bleeding before handing him pain pills that she had picked up. The sound of a charger and the laugh of a jockey could be heard.

“I owe ya one, Zoey.”

“You’re welcome.”

Zoey pulled out her gun again, turning in time to see the flames die down and see Bill and Louis getting attacked by a jockey and a charger. But not in time to see the hunter and stop it from attacking her. Francis choked behind her, yelling something about shooting a smoker- It was difficult to hear over the hunter.

They had stayed in one place for too long.

They were going to die.

And there was nothing she could do to stop it. Ellis was waiting for them on that bridge with his friends. And they weren’t going to appear. Ever. Because that’s what being dead does. Makes you miss important things like talking to a hick at the top of a bridge.

Ellis could see them from the top of the bridge, and once Zoey got attacked by the hunter, he grabbed his sniper rifle, aiming at the jockey on Bill’s head. Three seconds later, the jockey fell, having gotten shot and killed by Ellis. Bill wasted no time in killing the smoker, hunter, and charger once he got free.

Everyone was in bad shape. There was nothing they could do about it. Only continue on and hope nothing decided to say hi. And that’s what they did. They limped through the streets, until the familiar, broken sobbing was heard. Bill’s whispering was hard to hear and quick.

“Cut your lights. There’s a witch.”

As they neared the wedding where the witch was sitting, Francis managed to find an AK-47, deciding to use that other than his shotgun. He could see the sign for a safe house behind the witch.

“Safe house is up ahead.”

Bill tried to sneak around her without angering her, but Louis, who was following him accidentally hit a button with his arm, turning on the music.

“Shit. Turn that off Louis.”

But it was too late. The witch was startled and went after Louis. With her claws trying to grab him, trying to claw him to death as he ran away. He ended up running into Zoey, who had a shotgun and was able to kill her easily with it. Louis stopped, turning to the others and panting for breath after running faster than he ever had.

“Shit man! Sorry about that.”

Zoey sighed, looking over at Louis. “It’s fine Louis. Just don’t do it again. Be very careful.”

Francis had ran ahead again, with the others trying to follow him. The safe house was right there. So damn close to it! Of course, going on ahead was dangerous, and seconds later Francis got charged by a charger. He had been lucky that Bill was right there.

“Stop going on ahead. Don’t be stupid.”

Francis got up, rubbing the back of his head, “Yeah yeah yeah… I get it Bill. Sorry.”

Once the group got into the safe house, they rested up, not wanting to move for a bit.

\---------------

 

“Ellis, what the hell are you doing?”

“Jus’ shooting at infected.”

The conman gave Ellis an annoyed look, “Stop that! The point is to keep the zombies away from them, not create noise to lure them to them.”

The hick sighed, putting his sniper down. How long have they been on this bridge? A day? Two days? Who knows. They lost track of time after Coach died. Rochelle was keeping watch by the heavy gun.

“What else can we do Nick?

Nick stayed quiet. Not planning on answering Ellis.

“Nick.”

“I don’t know Ellis. Probably wait here to die or something.”

Ellis stayed quiet after that, deciding to keep waiting for Zoey and her group to get there. Hopefully, they can hold off the amount of tanks that will appear when the bridge lowers. Hopefully they can escape and go on. But what if one of them decides to stay?  Like Zoey? Or if all of them stay and they become a giant survivor group? That would be cool. So very cool.

But knowing his own luck, Ellis sighed. The likelihood of that happening was already gone. Coach was dead and there was no way for them to get off this bridge and no way for the others to get on without someone else sacrificing themselves.

A hunter’s growl was heard, seconds before getting killed by Nick, “Careful there Ellis. Hunter almost had you for a snack.”

Ellis didn’t even realize that he was leaning over the railing of the bridge, staring down at some infected for no reason. The hick stood back up, turning to Nick before giving him the most hopeless look he’s ever given anyone.

“So, we’re goin’ to die here?”

Nick wasn’t even shocked, he was more calm than anything, probably because he wasn’t getting clawed to death by a hunter, “Probably. I said probably. Not for sure.”

Ellis smiled after that, “You’re full of shit. Tryin’ to make me worry now?”

“I’m just stating what I see this situation as.”

Ellis rolled his eyes, deciding to snipe zombies again since the horde was coming their way.

“Get your gun. We have a horde comin’ our way.”


	2. The Underground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a week but here it is

Francis woke to the screams of the horde in the distance. The biker had decided to go have a nap since the recent charger incident, instead waking to bandages over his chest and on parts of his arms, as well as the screams of the horde. He sat up, looking over at Zoey, who had been standing by the door of the saferoom, looking out at the zombies running by. Bill had been in the corner, reloading his guns before shooting through the door’s window, killing some of the zombies outside. Louis was on the opposite side of Zoey, and was the first to see that Francis had woken up.

 

“Hey tough guy. You’re finally awake.”

 

Francis rolled his eyes, “You guys could have just gotten me up.”

 

Bill was the next to speak, “No we couldn’t. That charger ended up doing enough that it caused you to be knocked out cold for about a day.”

 

“Are. You. Serious.”

 

“Yes. We had to bandage you so you wouldn’t bleed out.”

 

Francis sighed, getting his jacket back on. He got up, picking up his shotgun and a magnum. Zoey walked over to him, checking his bandages.

 

“Zoey. Is this really needed? I hate bandages...”

 

“Yes it is Francis, also I know, but we can’t have them falling off or needing to be changed while we are on the run from zombies.”

 

“They’re going to get clawed off anyway.”

 

“Francis. Stop moving. Take off your jacket. I have to change them.”

 

“Oh come on.”

 

“Francis.”

 

Francis sighed, taking off his jacket again. Zoey pulled off the bloodied bandages, pulling out more from her medkit and wrapping it around Francis’ chest. That charger did not go easy on him. His chest had bruises and scratches from getting hit by a car from the tank.

 

“Alright. You can put back on your jacket.”

 

Francis wasted no time in getting his jacket back on, picking up his gun again. Bill walked over to the door, opening it and heading out.

“Make sure you stay near others. If we get separated and you get attacked by a hunter or something like that there is no guarantee that we will be able to save you.”

 

Bill had been talking to the whole group, but he gave Francis a look after looking at Zoey and Louis, before turning and heading up the stairs heading to the streets. Francis followed Bill, deciding to actually stay by the group. Zoey instantly noticing the lack of zombies. Louis didn’t seem to care, the less zombies there were, the better.

 

At least that’s what they thought until a broken crying was once again heard. Another witch was sitting on the ground in front of the pool hall, facing away from the group. Zoey looked around, seeing a hole in the fence leading into what used to be the river. She looked back at her group, nodding to them before they quietly passed the witch. However, they did not hear a jockey’s laugh, but they did hear Francis yelling when it jumped on him.

 

“I HATE JOCKEYS SO MUCH GET IT OFF!”

 

The witch started growling, standing up as Francis got close. Bill and Louis were already shooting at the jockey- Bill’s shot going a bit too far to the side while he tried to hit the moving target, and hitting the witch. Zoey grabbed an axe, hitting the jockey off Francis before turning just in time to see the witch sink her claws into Bill’s chest. It happened too quick. It shouldn’t have happened at all. Bill was their main gunman, he couldn’t be gone just like that. The witch screamed for a few more seconds, before looking around to see if anyone else was going to attack. She stared at the other survivors for less than a second before covering her face and running off- still screaming. Francis walked over to Bill’s body, looking down at him and shaking his head.

 

“Shit, I’m gonna miss the old guy.”

 

Louis had ran into the pool hall, looking for something. Zoey walked over by the biker, looking down at Bill before sitting down by him.

 

“Why did it have to be Bill…?”

 

“I don’t know Zoey. I do not know.”

 

Louis returned, shaking his head, “I can’t find a defib. I don’t know what to do.”

 

“We’ll have to take his body along somehow. We can’t leave the old man behind.”

 

“Well, how about you carry him? You’re the tough guy.”

 

“Louis.”

 

“What?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Zoey had been busy looking in a store down the street, finding a defibrillator hidden in the backroom next to a few bodies. She walked close to them, reaching for the defibrillator before a spitter spat in her direction, forcing her to stand on top of the boxes and shoot at the zombies with it.

 

“GUYS! DO YOU MIND GIVING ME SOME HELP?!”

 

Francis and Louis noticed the horde heading towards them and the store that Zoey was in, the two of them ended up having to fight the horde while Zoey grabbed the defib and started pushing her way through the zombies, trying to be as fast as possible to get back over to Francis and Louis. A hunter leaped at Louis, Zoey managing to kill it while it was mid-air.

 

“Kill these damn things!”

 

Francis pulled out his pipe bomb, throwing it down the street, past Zoey, and watched as the horde ran towards it. Seconds later it exploded, taking the zombies with it. Zoey limped over, before pulling out the defib and kneeling near Bill.

 

“If you guys had decided to come along with me we wouldn’t be so injured at the moment, but hopefully Bill will be able to come back and save all our asses. Now back up unless you guys want to get shocked as well.”

 

The two of them backed up as Zoey used the defib, watching Bill get back up moments later.

 

“Zoey stop shocking me.”

 

The defib had some how broke from being used, so Zoey let it sit on the ground as she stood back up.

 

“Welcome back Bill. We managed to find a defib.”

 

“I figured. Why else would I be standing right now?”

 

Zoey rolled her eyes, before starting to walk towards the drained river again, “Come on you three. Let’s get over to the next safe house.”

 

Zoey jumped down, landing on her feet in the mud. Her teammates following her as she climbed through a pipe and back up onto the sidewalk. There was a door leading into a bar, and naturally, that was the way to go.

\--------------------------------------

 

“Ellis, honey, get up.”

 

Ellis got pulled to his feet by Rochelle, who was looking worriedly at him. Nick was sitting nearby, his leg bandaged up. Ellis groaned, holding the back of his head.

 

“Ellis, here.” Rochelle handed the mechanic pain pills, “Take those. Jeez… we got our asses handed to us.”

 

Ellis swallowed the pills, sitting down by Nick while he waited for them to take effect. His memory of what exactly had happened was blurry, so he looked over at Nick to ask.

 

“What the hell happened?”

 

“Well, you got attacked by a charger that got up here, and my leg got burned by spitter goo. There you go. The short version of that shitfest.”

 

Ellis decided to leave it at that, leaning against the railing of the bridge. They couldn’t die now. Not after Coach’s sacrifice to keep them alive. They had to move on after resting up. Maybe after lowering the bridge for Zoey and the other guys that were with her.

 

“Where are they? It’s been almost two days…”

 

“Wait. It’s been two days already?”

 

“Yeah. You were out for awhile actually. I just got worried and woke you up so you could eat.”

 

Now that Rochelle had mentioned it, he was hungry and thirsty. He looked over at Rochelle again, sighing a bit.

 

“Alright. Where’s the food?”

 

“In one of the boxes up here. Go and get whatever you want.”

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Francis did not know what he expected more. For them to have to go through a sewer or the fact that Bill had pushed him into the sewers from the broken stairs. The biker glared up at the three of them still up there. Bill jumping down seconds later with Louis and Zoey following.

 

“I hate sewers.”

 

“What’s wrong Francis? Got a turd in your shoe?”

 

Francis gave Zoey a look, before trudging towards the ladder in the corner. He didn’t want to be in the sewers any longer. The biker climbed the ladder, not noticing the boomer at the very top. At least, not until the boomer puked on him.

 

“GOD DAMN IT!”

 

Bill rolled his eyes, shooting the boomer and making it explode, which threw Francis off the ladder and into the water again. The horde was on its way, running towards them. Francis got up, still unable to see and trying to wipe the bile off of himself. The other three survivors stayed by Francis, shooting at anything that moved. A hunter’s scream was heard as it jumped at them, before Bill shot it out of the air. The horde wasn’t big, but it was still annoying and it didn’t help that Francis couldn’t see at the moment. Zoey grabbed a cloth from her medkit, trying to help Francis wipe the bile out of his eyes.

 

“If I can’t fucking see after this I just want to say that-”

 

“You hate eyes?”

 

“Yeah. How did you know?”

 

“Lucky guess.”

 

Zoey kept the cloth there, before pulling it away and looking at Francis’ eyes, “Can you see at all?”

 

“Yeah, kinda, it just hurts. A lot.”

 

“We’ll need clean water to get the bile completely out. Just hang on until we get to the safe house.”

 

Francis sighed, nodding and climbing up the ladder again. The other survivors followed him, making sure he stayed near them. Until they saw the alarmed gate.

 

“Alright you three, we’re going to have to run this. Do not hesitate.”

 

Bill hit the alarm, dropping into the water and running towards the ladder. Francis followed Zoey, her jacket being the easiest thing for him to see at the moment.

 

“I hate boomer bile.”

 

Louis and Bill were the first ones to reach the ladder, with Zoey and Francis close behind them. Louis hit the next button, setting off the alarm again before dropping into the water. Bill and Louis got ahead of Zoey and Francis, Zoey staying behind to help Francis. Francis kept closing his eyes, trying to ignore the pain. Zoey pulled him along, hearing Bill yell something about shooting a charger up ahead. The infected kept coming, trying to kill them. Zoey pulled out her pipe bomb, throwing it to get rid of most of the zombies in their way. Louis had killed the Charger that got Bill, the two of them climbing the ladder and heading up the stairs towards the saferoom. Zoey was close to the ladder when a smoker attacked, pulled Zoey away and leaving a partly-blinded Francis to try to figure out what was going on.

 

“LOUIS, BILL, GET BACK HERE!”

 

Louis turned, heading back down the stairs and shooting the smoker, killing it instantly. Zoey got up, running over to Francis, “Get up the ladder!”

 

The biker climbed it, Zoey following him before she pulled him towards and up the stairs. Louis was ahead of them, while Bill was bandaging himself in the saferoom. Louis killed the last few zombies, before getting into the saferoom as well. Zoey had to drag Francis in there, getting him to sit on a box before she shut the door and locked it. Zoey grabbed a water bottle, wetting a medkit cloth with the water before putting it on Francis’ eyes.

  
“Stay still Francis. Let me get the boomer crap out of your eyes.”


	3. The Port

Now that he was finally able to see again, Francis was busy reloading his gun. The group decided to just heal up before heading out to start the generator. Zoey was looking out the window of the saferoom door again, kind of hoping that they would be able to just start it, even though Ellis had told them that the generator was out of gas. Why did they have to the car along anyway? Isn’t it just a sports car that they had stolen from the mall to escape?

 

“Can someone explain why we’re doing this just to get a car across a bridge?”

 

Francis rolled his eyes, looking over at Zoey, “Maybe because there’s no way to get in contact with a helicopter and we need some way to get to a helicopter, and that car is the only thing for miles that still works.”

 

Zoey opened the saferoom door, walking outside and heading up the stairs. They were running out of time already. Bill, Louis, and Francis lagged behind her, not bothering to move that fast. Zoey reached the top of the stairs, where Rochelle, Nick, and Ellis were waiting.

 

“Hey up there! Having fun?”

 

Nick rolled his eyes, “If getting spitter goo on your leg is considered fun, then yeah. We are.”

 

“Don’t be such an asshole.”

 

Ellis sighed, “How ‘bout we just get the generator goin’ so these folks can get on their way?”

 

“Sounds like a plan. Get to the elevator and we’ll cover you from up here.”

 

Francis was the first in the elevator, with Zoey, Louis, and Bill following. Francis hit the button, the elevator heading down. Slowly. Ellis and Rochelle helped Nick over to the heavy machine gun, getting him to use it so Ellis and Rochelle could cover them from the balcony of the boat house. Ellis had his sniper rifle while Rochelle had her AK-47.

 

Ellis smiled, sniping a hunter that had jumped at the first person that got off the elevator, which was Louis, “Let’s kill us some zombies.”

 

“Nick, you better kill the tanks! Otherwise I’m gonna kick you off this bridge.”

 

“Wow, you’re nice Rochelle.” Nick glared at her.

 

“Just kill the tanks and chargers.”

 

“Nothing else?”

 

“You know what I mean you-”

“Rochelle calm down he’s not worth gettin’ mad at.”

 

Nick faked an upset look, “Ouch. Ellis. That hurts.”

 

“You know what hurts?”

 

“What?”

 

“Havin’ a really bad headache and havin’ to listen to you talk.”

 

Nick shut up at that, mainly because he was killing a charger that had charged Zoey a wall. Zoey got up, groaning and grabbing the gas can she dropped, pouring it into the generator. Francis and Bill brought over a gas can each, Bill pouring his in before Francis tried to pour his in- only to get pulled away by a smoker. The smoker got killed quickly, but Zoey had been busy pouring the gas that Francis dropped into the generator.

 

“TANK!”

 

Louis ran over to them, a tank chasing him. Nick fired at the thing, while everyone else did as well. Until a rock got thrown at Ellis. Ellis got hit getting sent flying and hanging from the balcony. Rochelle started helping him up while the tank went after Bill. Louis ran out of ammo, running into the building near them to wait out the tank since the tank was right by all their ammo. He ended up finding someone’s body, most likely the guy that Ellis had told them about. What was his name? Coach? Is that what he was told? Louis noticed Coach had an M-16 on him, which had almost full ammo. He picked it up, running back out to fight the tank. The tank died seconds later, allowing the others to go get gas cans.

 

Ellis got up, groaning loudly, “I’m hurtin’... I can’t even see right.”

 

“Ellis, sweetie, you’re going to be alright. We’ll make it.”

 

Rochelle started using their last medkit on him, trying to be fast so they can go back to protecting the others.

 

“I don’t see them you guys. So if they get attacked and killed it’s not my fault.” Nick leaned against the gun, looking over at Ellis and Rochelle.

 

“They ain’t goin’ to die. They’re strong.”

 

“You never know Ellis.”

 

Ellis shook his head, sniping a smoker that was on the roof. Zoey came back into view, carrying a gas can with a hunter chasing her. That hunter got shot out of the air in 3 seconds flat.

“That was mine.”

 

Zoey smiled, looking up at Ellis, “Thanks Ellis!”

 

Zoey poured the gas can in, “Just four more!”

 

Another tank appeared, Nick taking care of it quickly. Francis appeared with another gas can, before getting pounced on by a jockey.

 

“Not fucking again!”

 

Rochelle killed the jockey, Francis tripping over the gas can before standing up and picking it up, “Thanks girl!”

 

Francis poured the gas can into the generator, running after Zoey. The two of them found Louis and Bill carrying a gas can each, everyone heading back to the generator. A spitter spat at them, causing Louis to accidentally drop his gas can into the goo.

 

“Get back!”

 

Everyone separated, the dropped gas can bursting into flames. Bill shook his head, before heading off to the generator and pouring the gas can into it. He turned to Rochelle, killing a smoker that was on the roof above her.

 

“Careful. Also, we lost a gas can.”

 

“I’m guessin’ a spitter got it. Don’t worry. Just get the last one and then start the generator.”

 

Bill nodded, going to go look for the last gas can. Zoey, Francis, and Louis reappeared, following Bill. Ellis noticed a charger climbing up towards them, he shot it, before realizing that he was out of ammo.

 

“Shit. I’m out of ammo!”

 

Rochelle handed Ellis her magnum, “Here, use this. At least you’ll be able to do something.”

 

“Thanks Ro.”

 

Zoey was carrying the last gas can. And the infected were swarming the group. Francis pulled out a pipe bomb, throwing it and getting the zombies away from them. Zoey went on ahead, reaching the generator. She poured in the last gas can, before starting it.

 

“The bridge is lowerin’! Get ready to run!”

The bridge made so much noise as it lower, a bunch of tanks appearing and going after them. Nick shot at them to keep them back, but there were already about 4 tanks. Zoey threw a molotov, setting them all on fire. Nick managed to kill them quickly once they were on fire, the tanks falling one by one. Francis was the first to run across the bridge once it was down.

 

“Bridge is down! Go go go!”

 

Bill, Louis, and Francis followed, running as fast as possible since more infected were on their way. Ellis, Rochelle, and Nick held them off, watching as Zoey was the last in the car, hitting the gas and driving through the zombies.

 

“Did I ever tell you ‘bout the time my buddy Zoey stole Jimmy Gibbs Jr’s car and drove it through a bunch of zombies?”

 

“Nah. I haven’t heard that one yet.”

 

Nick sat down again, sighing, “Can we not get Ellis started on a story?”

 

Rochelle walked over to him, “Are you alright?”

 

“No. My leg is killing me.”

 

Ellis sat down, leaning against the wall, “We should get goin’ and look for a place to wait out this zombie apocalypse.”

 

Rochelle thought to herself, before turning to the others, “Should we have told them?”

  
Nick shook his head, “Nah. They already have enough to worry about as it is.”


End file.
